Disposable absorbent articles utilized to absorb menses are well known. An example of such a disposable absorbent article which has gained much popularity is the disposable tampon.
In order to facilitate the insertion of the tampon into the body, tampons are often packaged with a tampon applicator. In general, the applicator includes an insertion tube and a plunger tube which is telescopically associated with the insertion tube. The insertion tube typically comprises an insertion end and a removal end. The tampon is typically disposed in the insertion tube and is inserted into the body from the insertion end of the insertion tube. The tampon is typically oriented within the insertion tube such that a removal string, which is joined to an end of the tampon extends, through the plunger tube of the applicator.
For the purpose of inserting the tampon into the body, the plunger tube is typically depressed such that the plunger tube translates from about the removal end of the insertion tube to about the insertion end of the insertion tube, thereby forcing the tampon out of the applicator and into the body. Without the plunger tube, insertion of the tampon into the body can be difficult and/or problematic.
A problem with some conventional applicators is that the plunger tube can fall out of the insertion tube. Typically, the plunger tube can be placed back into the opening of the insertion tube; however, the removal string of the tampon generally has to be threaded back through the plunger tube prior to insertion of the tampon into the body. However, the threading of the removal string back through the plunger tube can be difficult because the removal string is generally not a rigid element. In addition, some wearers may be reluctant to place the plunger tube back into the insertion tube after it has fallen out of the insertion tube.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus which can produce a plunger tube having a reduced likelihood of becoming disengaged with an insertion tube. Additionally, a need exists for a method of making a plunger tube which has a reduced likelihood of becoming disengaged with an insertion tube.